Storage of public and private cloud data may involve the use of authenticated writes to a storage platform. For example, authentication may be achieved via a bidirectional encrypted session between two verified endpoints (e.g., a cloud service provider and the storage platform). Such an approach may be relatively complex, inefficient and/or costly.